


sour candy

by pekosan



Series: a bunch of kids being happy and stuff [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (probably), Fluff, HPA AU, M/M, kinky kissing thoughts, non-despair, ouma being ouma in the background, the whole class is there but theyre only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekosan/pseuds/pekosan
Summary: When Amami runs into Saihara in the convenience store, he heeds advice from Akamatsu on how to progress on their relationship.no NDRV3 spoilers





	sour candy

**Author's Note:**

> i ran out of stuff to tag and this took like a month to finish-  
> its also oumas birthday! yay
> 
> really based on a headcanon i had that saihara likes sour candy-
> 
> also amamis inner gay thoughts

The cheery music played through the convenience store as Saihara browsed through the candy section.

 

Today, Saihara was on a hunt to get his favourite brand of sour candy. He hasn't told anyone that he enjoyed sour candy (more specifically sucking on them, as he thought it was embarrassing, even though it's not).

 

He'd never admit it, but he would occasionally pop a piece of candy in his mouth during class since it helped him focus better. If either Tojo or Akamatsu had found out, Saihara would think they would be quite disappointed with him, so that's another reason for him to not tell anyone.

 

As he spots what he's looking for bends to grab it, a hand with rings brushes against Saihara's hand, frightening him. Saihara glanced to his left and saw a familiar face-

 

“What a coincidence seeing you here, Saihara-kun.”

 

Saihara's first instinct was to run away as fast as he could, change his name and occupation and move to another country- But he didn't. Instead, he hesitantly nods his head, “Same to you, Amami-kun…”

 

Amami Rantaro waved his hand slightly, and the two of them awkwardly stay still in their position before Amami breaks the silence, “Aren't you gonna grab it? You moved first after all.” He gestures at the packet of sour candy and Saihara (hesitatingly) grabs it and quickly bolts upwards and begins dashing to the cashier. Amami quickly followed.

 

Once he paid for the packet, Saihara bolts out of the store, but Amami quickly catches up and grabs his cap.

 

“Oi! Give that back.” Saihara tries to grab his cap back but Amami lifts it up high, making it difficult for him to get it back. Saihara curses under his breath as a chilly breeze blew, he sees Amami chuckling as he places his cap back on his head.

 

“Didn't expect you to be the kind to like sour candy, thought you might be the kind who prefers traditional sweets or even bitter food.” Saihara watches as Amami puts his packet of sour candy (lime-flavoured mind you, which matched with his green appearance) into his bag and fiddle with his rings.

 

Saihara remained silent, and starts walking off in a hurry. Amami doesn't stop him.

  
____

  
As Amami finishes the last question to his homework, he plops a piece of candy in his mouth. Unconsciously, he doodles him and Saihara french kissing (with a pen of course). Amami looks down on his paper and chokes on his saliva, quickly ripping out the page because god it looked kinda erotic.

 

As Amami quickly rewrites his answer, his phone pings.

...

 

_**clair de lune** changed their nickname to **debussy can be my pussy**_

 

 **debussy can be my pussy** : Amami-kun, do you know the answer to 23b?

 

 **avocado man** : yes but whats with your nickname

 

 **debussy can be my pussy** : Iruma-san wanted me to use this nickname but I didn't want to taint Gonta-kun’s eyes in the group chat so I changed it here.

But are you gonna tell me the answer?

 

_**avocado man** sent an image_

 

 **debussy can be my pussy** : （＾Ｏ＾☆♪Thanks a lot!~

 

 **avocado man** : wait dont go offline yet. i wanna ask you something.

 

 **debussy can be my pussy** : I'm all ears.

 

 **avocado man** : did you know that saihara-kun likes sour candy?

 

 **debussy can be my pussy** : That's news to me.

Is that all?

 

 **avocado man** : no, im gonna get to the main question now.

...

Amami's fingers tremble as he flushes in the thing he's about to type, to Saihara's friend, to his friend, to the class representative of their class. He takes a deep breath, he's just gonna yolo it.

…

 **avocado man** : whats a good way to kiss someone with candy in their mouth

…

  
Akamatsu almost spat out her tea when she read that sentence (but she didn't, or that'd be bad)

…

 **debussy can be my pussy** : (^ ^) .

what

 

 **avocado man** : do i need to say it to your ear

 

 **debussy can be my pussy** : No, but I was just caught off guard.

>:3 Is your crush on Saihara-kun getting the best of you?~

 

 **avocado man** : shut.

how long did you get even know about that

 

 **debussy can be my pussy** : 5 months? Anyways, maybe you could take advantage of gym class tomorrow.

 

 **avocado man** : :eyes:

 

 **debussy can be my pussy** : I'll tell you the plan tomorrow since I gotta finish my work, don't let your hormones get the best of you~ ♪( ´▽｀)

 

_**debussy can be my pussy** has gone offline _

 

_…_

 

____

 

The next day Saihara cautiously looked around his surroundings before entering the classroom, having not noticed Amami, Saihara relaxes and enters the classroom…

 

...only to bump into Akamatsu’s chest. She glares at him for a second before giving out a sigh, “What's wrong Saihara-kun? Love-struck?” She giggles as Saihara jumps back a step while flailing his hands together, sprouting out a “No, of course not!”

 

Akamatsu watches Saihara put down his bag as she edges in on him with teensy weensy steps, but of course the detective notices her movements and she stands straight like a bamboo stick before swaying her body. Saihara decides to ignore her and starts taking out his stationery, bringing his bag extra close to his body so Akamatsu doesn't try to peek inside.

 

Of course this only aroused her curiosity more.

 

“Saihara-kun, what's in the bag?~” Saihara looks up and swears that Akamatsu has a cat-like grin on her face right now, “T-there's nothing important inside.” Akamatsu continues to stare at him and Saihara swears he can hear the “ _jiiiii”_ sound that comes from anime (or Shirogane) and he feels his hands getting all clammy.

 

Silence between the two continue until Akamatsu broke the awkward situation “Well, if you say so. I'm not gonna force you to say anything. I gotta go collect some handouts for the teacher.” She waves at him and he waves back. Saihara watches Akamatsu leave the classroom and quickly glance his surroundings, luckily there was nobody else but him so he quickly took a handful of lemon-flavoured sour candy and shoved him into his pocket.

 

Akamatsu tries to hide a grin while she leaves the classroom (but fails and Amami catches her mid-grin).

 

___

 

Amami watches Saihara as he (doesn't) pay attention to the lesson, he closely watches Saihara and glances back at the board when he feels his gaze on him, Amami notices Saihara plopping the candy into his mouth in his “hand-covering mouth” motion. Amami resists the grin forming, until Ouma turns around and slaps his arm and he falls off his chair.

 

The bell rings and Amami’s classmates file out of the room with their sportswear. Amami watches Saihara as he gets dragged on either side of his arms by Ouma and Momota declaring their love worth of being Saihara’s partner.

 

With Saihara being busy, Amami sneaks up to his desk and opens his bag. He quickly snatches a few pieces of candy before hurrying out of the classroom.

 

He sneaks into the gym where an exaggerated groan (most likely from Ouma) is heard when it was dodgeball (boys vs girls mind you). As Ouma declares himself of being captain, Amami looks at Saihara as he listens to Momota’s objection.

 

 _He really does have a nice smile._ Amami thinks before a dodgeball nearly hits his face.

 

As the whistle blows, Chabashira immediately aims for Ouma (and succeeds), Amami watches from the back. As the team widdles down to the last 3 on the boys side (Hoshi due to his short stature and fast legs, and Amami and Saihara, mostly because they've been dodging balls from Chabashira left and right) and the last 3 on the girls side (Chabashira, she's the main star of the game, Amami thinks. Harukawa, nobody dared aim for her directly and Shirogane, which Ouma suspects that she's just invisible and then Chabashira aimed for his face and barely misses).

 

Chabashira passes the ball to Harukawa and she aims for Saihara’s legs. Amami, deciding it was such a great idea at the time, decides to dive down to Saihara’s legs to try and deflect the ball. He obviously fails and the ball hits his face hard and the impact pushes Saihara to the ground (the ball also hitting his chin as it bounced upwards after hitting Amami’s face).

 

Amami hears Ouma’s cries of “My beloved Amami-chan’s frustratingly beautiful face!” as he lies sideways on the floor, a dazed look on his face. Akamatsu and the others go and check up Saihara.

 

Amami is honestly a bit hurt nobody is checking up on him (other than Ouma, probably). He sees the gym teacher speaking with Akamatsu before she heads in Amami’s direction. She offers her hand and pulls him up.

 

“Amami-kun, this is your chance!” Akamatsu’s eyes glitter, “On what exactly?” Giving a confused stare, Akamatsu nudged Amami’s right ribcage and wink, “Obviously snatching a kiss from Saihara-kun. I'm supposed to bring him to the nurse’s office but I think you should do it.” She twiddles her fingers together as Amami rubs his side, “After all, the nurse is out for lunch right now and so it'd be the two of you. You can even enforce your _plan_ too~ I can hear it, a symphonic roar from the famous Carmen, a passionate one too-”

 

Amami pats her shoulder and she stops, he gives her a thumbs up and she does the same. He walks up to Saihara, who had just gotten up with the help of Momota (which Amami curses, because he wanted to help Saihara up). “Momota-kun, Akamatsu-san told me to bring Saihara-kun to the nurse’s office.” Momota nods his head and pats Saihara’s back before heading off to Akamatsu.

 

Amami grabs Saihara’s hand (he hears a yelp from Saihara and hides a grin) and leave the gym, Amami catches Ouma grinning at him as Momota drags him to the court.

 

___

 

The two of them eventually reach the nurse's office and Amami motions Saihara to sit down as Amami searches for the first-aid kit.

 

“You're not hurt, right?” Amami finds the first-aid kit and starts applying some alcohol to Saihara’s chin and legs.

 

“Not real- ah, that stings.”

 

“Ah sorry, just bear with it for a while.”

 

Saihara averts his eyes to everywhere but Amami, but Amami doesn't mind. The silence between the two eventually becomes unbearable and both of them decide to break it.

 

“So-” “How-”

 

Amami motions Saihara to go first as he sits on the bed with him and applies some alcohol to his own chin.

 

“Amami-kun, why did you do that anyway?” Amami hums, “You looked kinda stupid doing it, to be perfectly honest.” Amami bites his tongue and chuckles, “Isn't that a bit rude, Saihara-kun?” He apologizes and god does Amami think Saihara looks cute.

 

“Hmm...maybe I just wanted to try something heroic. For my (not really) little brother-”

 

“I'm older than you though.”

 

Saihara looks at Amami in the eyes. _Fuck he's right_ , Amami thinks. _Good job, you embarrassed yourself_.

 

“...hey Saihara-kun. Close your eyes for a minute and open your mouth.” Saihara gives him a confused look, “Just do it.”

 

Saihara shuts his eyes and opens his mouth and Amami takes out a piece of candy. He's going to do this, he'll do it...right? Amami looks at the candy and back at the candy.

 

“Amami-kun, can I open-” Before Saihara could finish his sentence, Amami goes in for the kill (figuratively).

 

 _His lips are soft like a girl’s...and tastes like lemon_ , he thinks.

 

It takes a moment before the two realize what just happened. Amami starts covering his mouth while Saihara makes an arrangement of strained noises.

 

“Wh-hat was that?”

 

“Sorry, I couldn't resist. You're too cute.”

 

This only made Saihara freak out more as Amami (finally) opens the packet and plops a piece of candy in Saihara’s mouth and brings his finger to it (and winks, because you gotta keep up with the cool man vibe. He also quickly plops a piece of candy in his mouth too.)

 

“Don't tell any of the girls about this, alright? It'll be our little secret~” Saihara nods vigorously and Amami moves his finger away (which he wishes it could've stayed there a bit longer)

 

Saihara stands up first and brings one hand to Amami and the other by his fringe, “We...should go. We don't want to keep Akamatsu-san and the others waiting.” Saihara blushes and gives off a small smile.

 

Amami resists the urge to hug him and instead takes Saihara’s hand, giving him a big grin.

 

Maybe, he'll get there one day. But for now, Amami thinks he should take it slow with Saihara. Saihara holds his hand firm,

 

“Can...you come to my house after school? We can continue...that…”

 

Amami almost chokes but laughs it out.

 

“Sure. I can do that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> so no kinky kissing at the end
> 
> debussy can be my pussy was a random thought i had and i think its a pretty good joke considering i cant pun
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed reading this!~


End file.
